


Хочешь, я научу тебя

by Slavna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Бедная, бедная девочка», — шепот Дрю слишком насмешливый, слишком интимный, слишком ее. Рейчел похожа на испуганного, но заинтересованного ребенка, когда нельзя, но так хочется. Рейчел — оракул и ей нельзя встречаться с парнями и иметь какие-то романтические отношения. И это можно назвать «не судьба», но Дрю говорит «Хочешь, я научу тебя…?» и «Бедная, бедная девочка» своим насмешливым, почти болезненным, интимным тоном, и «не судьба» отходит на далекий-далекий план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочешь, я научу тебя

«Бедная, бедная девочка», — шепот Дрю слишком насмешливый, слишком интимный, слишком ее. Рейчел похожа на испуганного, но заинтересованного ребенка, когда нельзя, но так хочется. Рейчел — оракул и ей нельзя встречаться с парнями и иметь какие-то романтические отношения. Дрю смеется: «Так меня еще не оскорбляли. Я похожа на парня?».

«Хочешь, я научу тебя целоваться?» — предлагает Танака. Рейчел может обидеться, может сделать еще одну тысячу вещей, но она ведь и вправду не умеет, тот слюнявый поцелуй даже поцелуем трудно назвать.

Дрю меняет еще одного кавалера и любит прийти к Рейчел, «посоветоваться» какого нового парня выбрать. Дрю говорит «Бедная, бедная девочка» и «Хочешь, я научу тебя…?».

«Хочешь, я научу тебя…?» и Рейчел чувствует чужие губы на своих. У Дрю губы совершенно девчачие, мягкие, ласковые, с легким привкусом блеска для губ. Блеск, кажется, со вкусом малины.

«Хочешь, я научу тебя…?» и чужие руки касаются плеч Рейчел, снимают яркую футболку и слегка царапают кожу аккуратными ногтями. Дрю слишком опытная, слишком откровенная, слишком насмешливая, слишком Дрю. Рейчел прячет лицо в тень, и ей кажется, что дышит она даже через раз.

Рейчел — это нежные цвета на ее палитре и в баночках акварели, это сказка из старых книжек, немного грустная и самую чуточку недетская.

Дрю — это яркие, дикие цвета из баллончиков или драгоценные камни, что украшали старинные стены, страницы из старых книг, драм и трагедий со слоем пыли.

И это можно назвать «не судьба», но Дрю говорит «Хочешь, я научу тебя…?» и «Бедная, бедная девочка» своим насмешливым, почти болезненным, интимным тоном, и «не судьба» отходит на далекий-далекий план. Примерно там же ее проклятье-дар оракула, несчастные влюбленности, ссоры с родителями и многое-многое другое.


End file.
